Double the Riddle
by Aleeta6
Summary: Tom and Hermione where twins, nothing could separate them. If Tom had a twin what caused him to change into the Dark Lord?


**Double the Riddle**

_This is what happened before the events in "The Secret Like of a Riddle" by Hyaci; if you haven't read it, I suggest you do.  
I found the story last night and was like, _this sounds interesting! I'm going to read it! _So I did and automatically after reading the second chapter, I was like: _I want to write about this Hermione Riddle._So, that's what I'm doing. Enjoy! :-3 This prologue takes place when there are events I feel I should write about. It ends shortly after they'd been sorted into Slytherin.  
_

* * *

**9 years of age:**

The small girl was always close to her brother. They were the same age, twins, of course. Their personalities couldn't be farther apart. While the boy was loud, blunt, and unshy; she was soft, quiet, and shy. She was frightened of most things while he was frightened of nothing. He was there to protect her, though.  
"Tom, I'm scared." She quietly said, crying, one night, sitting up in her bed. She should be sleeping at this late hour, it was nearly midnight. The boy, obviously had been sleeping, rolled over to the edge of his bed, "why are you scared?" he asked sleepily.  
"I had a nightmare." She could hear the fear in her voice. She hadn't stopped crying. The boy quietly climbed down from the top bunk and sat with her, concern feeling his eyes.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, hugging her. She slowly nodded her head while hugging him back. "It was about Daddy again." She replied. Often, the small girl had nightmares of her father, though they'd never met him. Her nightmares often consisted of him coming and adopting just her, not Tom. That was the worst thing she could think of. Not being close to Tom all the time. They were close, closer than normal twins would be. The nightmare also seemed to always end with their father killing her. She'd talked to Tom about it many times, though they didn't know what to make of it. She suddenly shivered, feeling cold, even though Tom was close to her. Still hugging her, though it had turned more into him keeping her close. Making sure she was protected. Her eyes where tired, starting to close by themselves. She rested her head on his shoulder, falling back asleep. They'd been up for a mere hour. "Good night, Hermione." He whispered, laying her back on her bed. He softly climbed onto his bed and thought for a little while before falling asleep.

* * *

**11 years of age:**

Tom slightly sighed, hating the chores he had to do around the orphanage. His sister had it easier than he did, though they had to do more than the other kids. It might've had something to do with that they're the eldest of the kids, so they were expected to be responicable and take care of the younger kids. He smiled as a piece of paper floated in the air, a few pens and pencils joined soon after. Hermione was still a shy child, but she was slowly coming out of her shell. He hated how shy she was, maybe that was why he was so overly protective of her, but he still hated it nonetheless. Hermione smirked, it was unlike her, unless she was planning something. He never knew what she was planning, but it had to be something. He kept the stuff floating in the air, not focusing on anything else. _It's cool, _he thought, _that we can make stuff float just by thinking about it._ He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that his sister had moved and was floating in the middle of everything that he was focusing on floating. Of course, that wasn't what she was planning. That wouldn't cause a smirk. When he looked up again, she was looked _dead_. For a moment, he panicked, letting everything go back to where it originally had been. "Hermione?" he asked wearily, worry and panic in his voice. She smirked, "Gotcha!" she giggled, going back to how she normally looked. She dropped to her feet. She saw that there was still worry and panic in his eyes. She hugged him, "Don't worry, brother dear. I'm quite alright. It was just a joke." She smiled. He hugged her back, "don't do that again." He said. "I won't!" she smiled softly.  
"Hermione and Tom Riddle, there is someone here to meet you." The horrid caretaker said. The two twins ran out to see a middle-aged man with warm blue eyes and auburn hair. "Who are you?" Tom asked, keeping close to his sister, who had gone back to being shy. "Albus Dumbledor." The middle aged man said. "Why are you here? Are you here to adopt us?" The young boy asked again. "No, but that's not why I'm here. As the pair of you have noticed, you can do stuff the other kids here can't." The twins where silent as they listened. "the pair of you are wizards." Albus said. "You can come to a school where we teach you all the history of our kind."  
"Our kind…?" Hermione said softly, speaking for the first time.  
"Yes. Other Wizards." Both of the kids' eyes widened. "You'll be taught all kinds of spells." _Spells… _both the kids thought at the same time.  
"How do we know that you're really a wizard?" Hermione asked quietly. She didn't trust him, how did they know he was what he said? Maybe he was just trying to use them, it wouldn't be the first time this year.  
"Ah! An interesting question!" Albus said happily. He made them float in the air, fire appered out of nowhere and disappeared just as quickly. They were set back down on the floor. "Whoa! That fire came out of no were! Is that what we'll be able to do if we choose to attend?"  
"Yes, and much more!"  
"What is this _school _called?" Tom asked.  
"Hogwarts. You'll need some stuff for your courses this year, and the next six years, but you needent worry. The school has some funds saved to help those who don't have enough money." Albus smiled. Hermione and Tom glanced at each other and nodded. "We'll attend," Tom said, speaking for both of them.  
"Excellent!" Albus said with excitement, "come, I'll help you get the stuff you'll need," he said. Then he seemed to remember that they were in an orphanage. "If that's alright with you, Mrs. Moon." He added awkwardly. "Of course." The elder female said. "Take them. Keep them for as long as you need."

Later, in Diagon Ally, they entered a wand shop, being told that they'd need it to cast spells and such. They were greeted by a lady in her mid to late sixty's. "What's this? New Hogwart students? How terrific!" Hermione stayed slightly behind her brother, shy and afraid. "Let me tell you! You don't choose the wands! They choose you! Picky bunch, they are." The old lady sighed.  
"Why doesn't the young lady go first?" The shop keeper said. She took out a few boxes of wands, gingerly taking one out, "Willow, 14 inches long, with a unicorn hair for it's center." When she placed in Hermione's hand, nothing happened. Taking the wand away from a devastated Hermione. "No worries! Not everyone gets their wand on the first try!" She took another wand out of a box and handed it to Hermione while saying, "Vine Wood, 10 in three fourths, with a dragon-heart for it's core. No?" The wand shop owner sighed, taking the wand from Hermione's hand again. "Holly, eleven inches, with a phoenix feather for it's core." The moment the wand entered her hand, there was light breeze and a glow around Hermione. "Terrific!" The old lady said happily. "The phoenix that gave the heart of your wand, young lady, gave another. I'll bet that you're twin brother will have that one choose him." She smiled.  
"Young fello', you're up next!" she said after placing the wand back into the box and handing it to Hermione. She took out the wand with a twin core to Hermione's. "Yew, Phoenix, eleven inches." She said placing the wand into Tom's hand. There was a heavy, cold, breeze that knocked half the wands off their shelves. "Yes, yes. I think this wand chooses you." The old lady said dreamily. "That'll be twenty Galleons!" she said a few minutes later. Albus handed her the money to buy their wands

Albus returned the pair to the Orphanage, "The train to Hogwarts leaves in five days at King's Cross. Don't be late!" he said.

A few days later Their chests of stuff that they'd bought five days prior was lighter than one would think. Half an hour later, they were at Platform 9 ¾ boarding the train. Hermione was back to being in a shell. Sure, she'd slowly been coming out of it, but that was around people she'd grown up with. This was a new group of people, people she didn't know. She stayed with sat across from her brother when they got into a compartment. Other kids where slowly starting to fill up the train. After an hour or so, the train started to move. Hermione looked out the train window, she was fascinated by how fast they were moving, they'd never been on a train before, this was the first time.  
"Nature looks so pretty, Tom! Look!" she said happily. She looked relaxed, she was only really relaxed when it was the two of them. Tom joined her looking out the window.  
_Hello, brother and sister snake. _A snake hissed from the outside of the train. Hermione and Tom's eyes widened. The girl looked frightened while her brother looked interested. A strange hissing noise came from Tom, _You're a snake. How can we understand you? _He asked. Though they were too far from the snake for it to respond. "Tom… what was that about?" Hermione asked frightened. "I don't know." He replied honestly. The rest of the train ride was in silence. The sun had set by the time the train had gotten to Hogwarts. All the first years were ushered onto boats. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the castle.  
Albus met all of them after they got off the boats. "I am Professor Dumbledor," he said leading them to the Great Hall. "each of you will be sorted into one of Four Houses. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Griffindor. " he then opened the door to the dining hall. They waited for what seemed ever and then: "Hermione Riddle." Hermione walked shyly up to the sorting hat.  
_Hmm… Brave, smart, reliable. Oh, what's this? You can understand snakes?  
_"Slytherin!" it shouted.  
"Tom Riddle." The boy walked up as his sister walked over to the Slytherin table.  
_Much like your sister. Brave, smart, and reliable. A tad bit overly protective. Hmm. You can understand snakes much like she can. When did you two figure it out? It seemed like she was still shocked about it.  
On the train ride here.  
Ah.  
_"Slytherin!" The hat yelled it's decision.

* * *

**I know Tom Riddle originally told Albus when he met him that he could speak to snakes, but that was when there was just him, and not a twin. So, I changed it a little. c: Also, if you know the names of people who were in the same year as Tom and Hermione Riddle, could you please tell me? :3  
I'm kind of proud that I hit over 2k words for the chapter :3 Granted, some of it was Author's notes, but still!**


End file.
